


Flame

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Kingsley has a hard day, and just needs comfort.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Original Character(s), Kingsley Shacklebolt/Original Male Character(s)





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a writing exercise… the prompts were: eternal flame, OMC, and 10 minutes. This is what I came up with in 10 minutes, and I'm sorry for all the he, his, him, but I decided not to name the OMC.

He was like an eternal flame. Always bright, and there. That's what Kingsley liked about him. Even in Kingsley's darkest moments he was there, guiding him, helping him, burning bright for him. Kingsley wrapped his arms around his lithe body, holding him tight against him, soaking in his heat. It had been such a trying day, and this had been what he needed all day. They stood like that for over ten minutes, neither wanting to move from the embrace of the other. Both were content with just this mutual comfort. Slowly Kingsley trailed his hand down his back, pulling slightly away. He tilted his head, leant in, and kissed him savouring the soft gentle feel of his mouth.


End file.
